


Peace on a Plane/ Up Here

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplanes, Peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: I dunno my dudes, I actually did not have a panic attack last time I was on a plane, so I wrote this instead(Also, this was pre-COVID so don't @ me)
Kudos: 1





	Peace on a Plane/ Up Here

The healing view of a perspective we should never have seen  
Our mother spread out for miles beneath us  
For once seeing her true reach  
Our metal skins protecting us from her icy breath  
Far beyond the comfort of her grasp  
The abstract painting passing slowly beneath  
Far above the turmoil of our brothers  
Our wings shining silver in the warm light of our father  
For once at peace with our sisters  
The mountains reaching for us like the fingers of a frightened young mother  
Up here we may see her for how she truly is  
Her skin multi- coloured in nature  
Marred by the symmetry of humanity  
Lakes trace across the surface of her body like tear tracks  
As if she were crying for the oblivious fates of the children upon her  
Wisps of clouds painting the sky between  
Magnificent brush stroke hanging above the patchwork quilt of fields and by- ways  
Explosions of little white dots surround the roads spread out like veins across the land  
The little homes for a rainbow of ants  
For those that call her home  
Finding meaning in the shapes of ponds and streams  
Mirroring our brethren below  
Who stare up at us among the clouds  
The lifeblood of our planet spread out before us  
Seen in all its beauty before the gentle white paints of the sky cover all her vibrant colours  
Yet she shall wait patiently for our safe return  
Welcoming us back with open arms when our wings tire and eyes fall heavy  
Embracing us in the comfort of solid ground once again  
Reminding us to love her as she has loved us


End file.
